


Не мой

by Riakon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Ещё, Рик, — опять хнычет Морти, выгибаясь в спине и пытаясь заставить протолкнуться туда, где простата требует ласки.Той самой, которую Рик давать и не собирается до тех пор, пока не увидит нечто действительно очаровательное. Нечто такое, что заставит его ревность угаснуть и запомнить этот самый момент, чтобы в следующий раз ему не захотелось вдавить собственного — и горячо любимого — Морти лицом в стену и оттрахать прям там, натягивая на свой член до тех пор, пока тот не запросит пощады.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Не мой

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

— Рик! Рик! — голос Морти дрожит, когда он повторяет его имя снова и снова, будто позабыв все прочие слова. Только это сочетание букв зафиксировано в чужой голове, как самая настоящая мантра, которую можно читать, вообще не обдумывая смысла — а то, что гибкий и хрупкий мальчик в его руках сейчас думать не в состоянии, и без того очевидно.

Во всех смыслах любимый внук даже не заикается в пылу страсти, и Рик может твёрдо сказать, что ему нравится это. Он обращает внимание на такие мелочи — забыть себя так, что для въевщейся в кору головного мозга подсознательной проблемы не останется места, надо уметь.

— С-сейчас, М-морти, — бормочет Рик, самую малость глубже входя в распростёртое под ним тело.

Проход сжимается, стоит только двинуться наружу, и Морти хнычет, подгоняя пятками вынувшего член из растраханной задницы Рика, пытаясь заставить войти в него поскорее. — С-сейчас...

Есть какой-то особенный вид наслаждения — смотреть на то, как упирающаяся в припухшие края сфинктера головка, преодолевая сопротивление, проталкивается вовнутрь. Видеть, как растянутое таким одурительным способом отверстие засасывает её с влажным от избытка смазки звуком так же хорошо, как и чувствовать невероятной силы напряжение мышц вокруг собственной плоти, когда Морти пытается продавить член глубже, получить больше, чем просто дразнящие фрикции у входа, а Рик почти мстительно снова вынимает головку.

— Раз-раздвинь пошире, М-морти, — повеление сопровождается парой смачных шлепков по внутренним сторонам бёдер, от которых мальчишка ахает, сжимает раздолбанную жопку сильнее и кончает, стоит только вдавить в него головку заново.

Семя выплёскивается прямо на живот, но Рику плевать — это не первый раз, когда он заставил внука кончить за сегодня, и уж точно не последний. Очередной безриковый Морти будет отдуваться за то, что его собственный несколько часов назад отчаянно флиртовал с какой-то тупой грудастой курицей на улице, пытаясь развести её на секс.И, судя по довольному кудахтанью, та была более чем не против, пока Рик не вмешался и не обломал им всё что только можно.

— В-вот так, М-морти, — хмыкает Рик, дразня раздолбанный анус не только головкой, но и пальцами, разводя их внутри.

— Ещё, — хрипит мальчишка, просовывая руки под спиной и раздвигая ягодицы в стороны сильнее, чтобы Рику было лучше видно. Фаланги утопают в мягкой плоти, а дырочка растягивается под страстным напором мальчишки — и Рик ценит это, добавляя к паре уверенно скользящих внутри пальцев третий, — пожалуйста, Рик, ещё...

— К-как это п-пошло, — замечает он вполголоса и наклоняется, беспощадно размазывая собой подсыпающую сперму по телу, — так сжимать меня, М-морти... Ты са-самая развратная шлюшка в э-этом притоне.

— Ещё, Рик, — опять хнычет Морти, выгибаясь в спине и пытаясь заставить протолкнуться туда, где простата требует ласки.

Той самой, которую Рик давать и не собирается до тех пор, пока не увидит нечто действительно очаровательное. Нечто такое, что заставит его ревность угаснуть и запомнить этот самый момент, чтобы в следующий раз ему не захотелось вдавить собственного — и горячо любимого — Морти лицом в стену и оттрахать прям там, натягивая на свой член до тех пор, пока тот не запросит пощады. 

А потом ещё несколько сладких раз. Мольбы — вот, пожалуй, и всё, что может успокоить Рика и заставить его наконец-то перестать слепнуть от безудержной и всепоглощающей ревности.

— Ещё! — мольба определённо настраивает на нужный лад, и Рик снова принимается терзать слишком чувствительный анус, глядя на то, как Морти мечется, мотает головой из стороны в сторону в охватившей его лихорадке безумной страсти, стоит ему только почувствовать выскальзывающую головку.

— А если т-так, М-морти? — бормочет Рик и заставляет член упереться в нужную стеночку прямо на выходе.

Он буквально видит обозначившуюся под кожей головку за несколько мгновений до того, как та выскальзывает из податливого тела под невероятной силы скулёж внука. Поднятые ноги дрожат, выдавая бесконечность возбуждения, нестерпимого желания и чувств, охватывавших его мальчика, стоило только приласкать там, где Рик точно знал, ему будет хорошо.

В конце концов, если бы Морти хотел не этого, то не держал бы сейчас сам себя, а убрав руки, глянул хорошенько в плечо заигравшегося Рика и ушёл — в прошлые разы безриковые Морти так уже несколько раз поступали, и потому с этим Морти, Рик уверен, будет так же, если он и в самом деле перейдёт черту. Если игра в «как далеко мы можем зайти» станет невыносимой.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает он, зная, что хочет услышать в ответ, так же как и то, что не остановится, пока не получит желаемого.

И вот ещё раз головка тянет анус изнутри, обозначая себя под чувствительной кожей. Пальчики на ногах поджимаются сладко, пальцы содрогаются, сдавливая задницу сильнее, чтобы приоткрыть себя ещё шире ради Рика.

— Хва-хватит! — вскидывается Морти, но ног не сводит, даже когда те начинают уже видимо дрожать. — Это слишком, Рик!

Его мерно сжимающаяся в такт лёгкой судороге дырочка словно умоляет, чтобы с ней договорились, и Рик вообще нисколько не против наклониться и «пообщаться».

Он вталкивает язык, повторяя движения своего члена изнутри снова и снова, под симфонию яростных, отчаянных криков в которых даже имя его не звучит — Морти попросту не хватает. Эта ласка слишком остра для чувствительного прохода, и Рик точно знает, как его приласкать. 

Благослови господи, что во всех вселенных анатомия каждого Морти одинакова, и этот самый момент «когда ты знаешь одного, то знаешь всех» работает на полную. Рику даже париться не надо, чтобы заставить Морти визжать, как будто его порют, а не трахают языком в задницу.

Всего-то всосать мягкий край, притереться к нему языком, жёстко лаская стенку и зацепить, продвигаясь по кругу. Бёдра трясутся, и Морти, кажется, вот-вот сорвёт голос, но он по-прежнему не отпускает рук с задницы, будто подначивая: «вот он я, и ты можешь делать всё что только вздумается сейчас, не смотря на мои стоны».

Это вроде негласного соглашения, которого Рик собирается придерживаться до самого конца. Каждый Морти в этом притоне знает, что если с постели подняться, то всё будет окончено. Даже если просто перестать показывать, что он тоже хочет этого — телом, конечно, не языком. И, если ему и впрямь будет достаточно, то всегда можно сослаться на то, что оплаченное время вышло — все эти способы работают уже достаточно долго для каждого Рика без своего Морти из каждой параллельной реальности.

— Пока что нет, М-морти, — отзывается он, наконец, отвлекаясь на несколько секунд, достаточных для того, чтобы найти маленькую кожаную “упряжь” для члена, которая была так эффективна в прошлый раз.

Ограничитель садится на небольшой, но приятно-упругий член Морти хорошо, ведь подогнан он просто идеально под одного исключительного человека. Рику бы и в голову не пришло попробовать его с кем-то ещё — да и трахаться с другими он с некоторых пор может только слишком пьяный, и чувствуя предательство Морти так остро, как нож в собственной спине. А в последнее время так и вовсе прописался в «Creepy Morty» в Цитадели.

Даже сладкий стон с ней звучит ещё приятнее, потому что возможность кончить теперь ограничена чужой волей, и, сколько бы Морти ни пытался, а сокращаться может только его задница. И, как он наверняка надеется, исключительно на члене Рика.

— П-пожалуйста, Рик! — бормочет Морти, и это странно — в борделе каждый из безриковых Морти может терпеть довольно долго, ведь это самая любимая игра любого Рика — не давать своему внуку кончить до тех пор, пока их не станут устраивать издаваемые звуки, потоки восхвалений или даже угроз. 

— Ты новенький? — хмыкает Рик, чувствуя, как от этой мысли возбуждение прошибает его, начиная с затылка и спускаясь по спине.

Так легче представить, что он трахает не какого-то там случайного Морти из очередной безрадостной вселенной, а своего собственного. 

Единственного.

Того засранца, который сегодня положил свою руку на задницу девушке и принялся с ней заигрывать так мерзко, как какой-нибудь долбаный Джерри, который даже не представляет, как может быть хорошо с Риком. И не представляет себе даже близко, что такое настоящая феерия вроде той, что сейчас происходит в комнате.

Хотя, стоит признать, что со своим Морти он бы так никогда не поступил. Его Морти достоин того, чтобы отработать неприятный момент просто тем, что крепко прижмётся к Рику и, чёрт побери, поцелует его. 

И не надо ничего больше — ни пошлого, ни развратного. Не нужно мучить его, дразня одной головкой или трахая языком — всё это, чёрт побери, было бы лишним, потому что его Морти — нетронутый сзади, сладкий Морти, который при необходимости может и зубы показать — достоин гораздо большего. И ценится Риком куда выше, чем все шлюшки этого блядушника. И потому другому Морти обнять было бы достаточно, чтобы ревность, сводящая с ума сегодня, отступила.

— Ч-что? — карие глаза, подёрнутые поволокой похоти, возбуждают не меньше, чем возможность приласкать пережатый член и увидеть, как Морти ахает, сжимается и опять кричит его имя.

Устроиться между раскинутых гостеприимно ног получается быстрее, чем у того выдохнуть заветное «Рик». Влажный и скользкий анус принимает его опять, словно лишь для этого и предназначен.

— Не важно, — фыркает Рик, погружаясь в сокращающийся проход до самого корня и снова вынимая член под прекрасные звуки протестов.

— Ты слишком... слишком... Р-рик, ты порвёшь меня... — эти слова, произнесённые жалобным тоном подстёгивают, заставляя терять голову от сумасшедшего желания — в том числе и от жажды отомстить за каждый раз, когда Рик чувствует себя брошенным или покинутым своим Морти.

«Слишком — это смотреть на твои заигрывания», — бьётся у него в голове отчаянно, но этому чувству не дано взять верх над эмоциями — бутылка с джином, стоящая у кровати, уже ополовинена, и можно сделать ещё пару глотков, чтобы только смыть с себя этот просительный взгляд, которым его одаривает внук.

Желание заставить Морти расплатиться за причинённые им же страдания просто зашкаливает. Особенно за те моменты, когда Рик был отвергнут — и ради кого? Ради долбаной пустышки, чьих мозгов не хватит даже на смазку для распластанного и открытого сейчас перед ним Морти!

— Слишком, говоришь? — Рик шипит и чуть поднимает бёдра Морти.

О, он точно знает в какую стеночку надо упереться, чтобы его внук начал сходить с ума. Бёдра под его пальцами ходят ходуном, жалобное хныканье раздражает, но и заставляет желать тоже. 

Все эти испорченные безриковые Морти знают, что нужно сделать, чтобы Рик начал сходить с ума, как и он сам — то, что понравится развратному внуку больше всего в этой блядской постели. Достаточно скользнуть своими пальчиками по груди, откинуть голову, показывая выпирающий кадык, и прошептать загадочно: «Выеби меня, дедуля. Как следует протарань своим огромным членом так, чтобы моя задница тебя запомнила», и у Рика к чертям собачьим сорвёт крышу.

За такое он простит всё, что только вообще может. А уж если протянуть к нему руки, прижать к себе в нежной ласке и скользнуть пальцами по позвоночнику, то Рик согласится вообще на всё, что только захочешь, кроме заменить им своего Морти.

Или у Морти в борделе есть кодекс, или они просто знают, что такое предлагать нельзя — непонятно, но это предложение словно табу — за столько лет те, кто знает, как вертеть своим дедом как им только заблагорассудится и выжимать из него всю наличность, вздумай он кого-то из них подснять, не просят о таком. Им и без того достаточно знаний и умений, чтобы Рик посыпался и наконец согрелся от их мягких рук.

А этот, в его постели, только скулит, мечется, слишком остро напоминая собственного, неиспорченного. 

«Не смей быть таким похожим на Морти, чёртова проститутка», — со злостью рождается и бесконтрольное желание уничтожить, растоптать, раздавить этого сукиного сына, посмевшего притворяться нежным и чистым, невинным — насколько это вообще возможно в семье Санчезов.

Не Смитов, конечно, — он не позволит своему от макушки и до самых пяток Морти носить тупую фамилию этого не менее тупого Джерри.

Только Санчез, пускай даже это долбаная проститутка, которой он платит, лишь бы его, наконец, перестало трясти от бесконтрольной ревности, обиды и злости. Каждый Морти принадлежит своему Рику в своих мирах, и даже те, что потеряли их, всё равно в какой-то мере хранят верность своим павшим. И только эти сладкие шлюшки научились перешагивать через боль так же, как через неё перешагивают Рики, оставшиеся без внуков.

Они не играют в невинность, чёрт побери — невинность остаётся для первого раза со своим Риком и со своим Морти — нетронутая, незапятнанная похотью и грязью. Сладкая близость и неопытность не покупается, зато короткая нежность продаётся так дорого, что придётся отправиться в очередное рискованное путешествие, чтобы только расплатиться за подобное.

— Д-да, — скулит Морти. Его ресницы чуть дрожат, стрелочки слипшихся добавляют образу небывалого, невиданного прежде очарования, когда тот приоткрывет глаза и глядяит прямо на Рика. Внутри всё сжимается в склизкий, холодный комок, к которому даже прикасаться не хочется — Рик и без того чувствует себя отвратительным дерьмом, потому что никак не может себя угомонить, сказать: «Стоп, хватит, так же совсем нельзя».

Морти и правда выглядит таким беззащитным, что вот прямо сейчас Рику очень хочется выпить. Присосаться к бутылке и смыть всё то дерьмо, которое раскидано у него в голове вперемешку с гениальным мозгом — и несколько глотков не помогают вообще, а в бутылке уже совсем пусто, когда она летит обратно на пол и с бряцанием закатывается под кровать.

А в голове непрестанно зудит мысль: «Да хули ты творишь, уебан ты старый, это же твой долбаный внук!»

«В точку, — хмыкает Рик, чувствуя мрачное смирение с тем, насколько он отвратительный козёл, — долбаный внук.»

— Слишком большой, — едва слышно повторяет Морти, и головка внутри него снова надавливает куда нужно, заставляя того зажмуриться, замотать головой, хватая ртом воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег.

Пальцы оставляют вмятины на коже, когда Морти стискивает задницу, одновременно с этим прогибаясь в спине, чтобы только уменьшить сладостное давление. В прошлый раз после всего, Морти признался, как боялся, что Рик его нахрен порвёт, но и от этого страха ему было так кайфово, что он кончил.

Этому Морти кончить не даёт «упряжка», плотно сжимающая основание его члена, да и сами слова звучат как поддразнивание от того, кто прекрасно знает — «слишком» будет, когда Рик натянет его полностью, до самых яиц, и не раньше.

Вот тогда можно кричать о том, какой у него большой, потому что только тогда Морти сумеет почувствовать, насколько. Когда внутри не останется ни дюйма, который Рик не заполнит своей плотью в горячем и узком проходе.

— Да ты издеваешься надо мной, — фыркает Рик, выходя из стиснувшего его ануса рывком.

Морти кричит, стонет, жмурится, кусая губы, и скулит, повторяя его имя и мольбу остаться. Это выглядит так жалко и убого, что Рик уже близок к тому, чтобы пощадить его, трахнуть быстро, лишь бы только кончить, и отпустить, когда он замечает, что растягивающие для него дырочку пальцы дразняще оглаживают чувствительные края.

— Ах ты ж шлюшка, — фыркает Рик, качая головой и усмехаясь. Значит хочется ему, да? Хочется, чтобы подразнили здесь? Хочется, чтобы дали то, о чём Морти даже попросить не смеет?

К счастью или сожалению, но каждый посетитель этого места точно знает, как заставить своего Морти визжать от восторга или умирать от шкалящего возбуждения — тут уже кому и как повезёт. Например, есть галутерианские морские ежи — мелкая шелупонь, больше похожая на шарик с мягкими иголками, не способными ранить.

Прекрасные существа, которые размножаются делением, повсеместно используются для массажей, ибо отлично подходят, своими мягкими шипами проминая кожу там, где только будет нужно — и стоят жалкий бесценок.

Ровно такой и находится в прикроватной тумбочке, ведь здесь всё для дорогих посетителей, знающих о том, как сделать Морти хорошо. К нему же рукой Рик нашаривает ещё один большой тюбик для обильной смазки, залитой в небольшую клизму.

На лице Морти непонимание, и сейчас Рик почти что не против этой игры в «ох, я не знаю что это» — в голове воображение дорисовывает своего Морти, которому можно было бы наглядно показать и рассказать что это, как оно, и почему его дедушка несколько тащится от этой вещи.

И почему остальные Морти от неё в самом настоящем экстазе.

— Со-сожмись, — велит Рик, вдавив кончик в растянутый проход и с наслаждением рассматривая, как припухшие алые края смыкаются вокруг клизмы.

Содержимое попадает внутрь быстро, нужно всего лишь хорошенько сдавить грушу, как Морти распахивает свои карие глаза и, похоже, даже бледнеет так, что на лице куда более отчётливо проступают веснушки, пока тот смотрит на Рика в ужасе. Так, словно не понимает, что произошло сейчас, и что будет дальше — тоже.

Впрочем, может так оно и есть — не все Рики и не на всех Морти пробуют подобный отстой. Тот самый, который заставляет мальчишку не только терять голову и забывать собственное имя, но и вообще отключает какие бы то ни было мыслительные функции вместе со способностью говорить.

«Стоит быть чуть помягче», — скрепя сердце признаёт Рик и чуть морщится от необходимости дать хотя бы зачаточную нежность тому, на ком нужно сорвать ревность.

— М-молодец, Морти — скупой на похвалу, он не имеет ввиду то, как хорошо стянулась задница Морти, сжимая в себе всю влитую в него смазку, а то, как удачно тот изображает невинность и непричастность.

— Р-рик... — заикается снова Морти, явно выныривая из прошлого предоргазменного состояния в подобие осознанности, и Рик улыбается, представляя себе, как всё то, что произойдёт, пройдётся по сознанию потерявшего похотливость внука, — мне страшно.

— Всё будет хорошо, Морти, — бодро отзывается он, проталкивая одного небольшого ежа прямо в обильно смазанный проход.

Колючки прижимаются к растянутой дырке, упираясь в края, и заставляют одним этим нервно всхлипывать принимающего ежа внука. Мальчишка снова елозит под ним, распахивая рот так широко, что его, кажется, можно в самую глотку выебать не напрягаясь, когда игольчатые края под напором Рика протискиваются через сжатое кольцо мышц дальше, глубже, пока весь ёж не оказывается одной затычкой для Морти.

— Вот так, Морти, — шлепок, отвешенный по светлой заднице, усыпанной красивыми веснушками, даже здесь заставляет того сжаться и протолкнуть ежа глубже. — Ты знаешь, что делать.

— А? — растерянный расфокусированный взгляд снова даёт сходство с его Морти, но даже мысль о том, чтобы проделывать нечто подобное с любимым внуком — кощунство.

Можно подумать, он проделал бы это с кем-то, кто не является заменой! О, нет, своего Морти он если бы и мучил, то только собственным членом, заставляя того умолять двигаться, хотя бы как-то толкаться по расслабленным мышцам, и изворачиваться, пытаясь насадиться самому.

О, да, своего Морти он бы устроил сверху и подначивал на то, чтобы Морти показал, как он его хочет, заставил откинуться на спину, оставаясь насаженным на стоящий колом член сидящего Рика и толкаться так, чтобы головка беспощадно давила на простату, пока они в четыре руки будут ласкать налившиеся кровью соски и острые от проглядывающих рёбер бока.

А вот запихивать морского ежа в наполненную смазкой задницу Рик бы не стал, потому что это больше смахивает на наказание удовольствием, чем на него же, но разделенное на двоих. Подобную мысль Рик отгоняет, как назойливую осу, которая может в любой момент впиться в руку, и кивает наконец на содрогающуюся в слабых спазмах задницу.

— Выталкивай его, — велит он непреклонно и даже устраивает свои руки поверх пальчиков Морти, чтобы растянуть припухшее отверстие посильнее, — по-покажи мне, как ты это делаешь. Давай.

Карие глаза наполняются настоящим ужасом, и Морти, кажется, захлёбывается словами:

— Н-нет, деда, я не... — начинает бормотать Морти, нарушая уже второе негласное правило — все нежности вроде «деда», «милый», и всё такое дерьмо остаётся только для одного Рика — мёртвого. У местных проституток нет права звать так случайно забредших к ним Риков, чтобы тех не переёбывало.

Чтобы их не срывало так же, как с предложения заменить своего Морти развратной шлюшкой, которая в любой момент может согреть их постель. Не потому, что Рик может согласиться, а потому что Морти однозначно пожалеет о такой хуйне — Рик сделает всё, чтобы пожалел.

— Заткнись ты, — фыркает он и награждает сжатую вокруг ежа задницу смачным шлепком, который заставляет содрогнуться до сладкого крика.

— Рик!!! — разносится по комнате, но это не помогает.

Никакие мольбы не способны заставить сорвавшегося Рика остановиться, поэтому он снова и снова замахивается и опускает ладонь на ягодицы там, где их не прикрывают небольшие по сравнению с собственными руки.

Растягивавшие задницу пальцы трясутся уже спустя несколько секунд. Всё тело начинает трястись, и Морти поднимает голову, не скрывая обуявшего его ужаса.

— Ч-что? Ч-что это, Р-рик? — бормочет трясущийся Морти, явно чувствуя кое-что внутри себя.

«Ты будешь строить невинного мальчика до упора, шлюшка?» — неприязнь странным образом мешается с нежностью, делая ситуацию ещё более тошнотворной. Рику нужно больше выпивки и его собственный внук, с которым может и нельзя провернуть подобного, но можно потрепать по волосам, позволяя себе только этот, исключительный максимум нежностей из всех ему доступных.

— Он добавляет в объёме каждую секунду, — поясняет Рик, с ухмылкой садясь напротив так, чтобы стало ясно — он не собирается упустить ни единого мгновения потрясающего зрелища, которое перед ним предстанет.

Ненависть к себе тоже помогает сжечь ревность, а после — после Рик точно знает, что у него будет с дюжину минут на то, чтобы приласкать внука так, чтобы не обидеть отдающегося ему шлюшку-Морти и не предать настоящего в своей голове. Но вначале — очаровательное зрелище того, как Морти будет выталкивать из себя шипастое существо, что раздувается внутри медленно, но верно, впитывая залитую смазку.

— Если не поторопишься — порвёт, — добавляет Рик безжалостно, глядя на то, как тощая грудь быстро вздымается, выдавая, как сейчас тяжело Морти.

Мальчишка явно хочет что-то сказать, но не может — он только хватает воздух ртом снова и снова, прежде, чем замереть на выдохе и напрячься всем телом, растягивая себя ещё шире, чтобы только облегчить происходящее внутри него действо. Рику нравится смотреть, как внук ломается между тем, чтобы вытолкнуть ежа под внимательным взглядом и дать себе умереть — как он думает и как нагло ему врёт Рик — от переполненности.

Конечно же, жизнь побеждает.

Глубокий вдох и мычание, когда Морти тужится, так же прекрасно, как и вид медленно раскрывающегося перед глазами сфинктера, по краям которого через кожу видны мягкие шипы. Проход растягивается, чтобы выпустить набравшего в объёме ежа размером немногим меньше теннисного мяча, и так до конца и не закрыться.

— Хорошо, — Рик гладит по голове вспотевшего, измученного Морти — и даже украдкой целует его мокрые пряди. Мальчик тяжело дышит, а его задница пульсирует, как обнаруживает Рик, беспрепятственно протолкнув в него пару пальцев. — О, ч-чёрт, Морти, ты что, кончил?

Бешеные сжатия так приятно обхватывают стенками прохода два пальца внутри, что Рик хочет заткнуть его своим членом и почувствовать на нём эти жаркие сокращения, способные заставить его самого кончить во внука.

Тот не отзывается несколько мгновений, пытаясь прийти в себя после такого вида оргазма, но кое-что приводит его в себя лучше, чем шлепок по внутренней стороне бедра, который намеревался отвесить Рик.

— Ч-что? Как? Два? — выпаливает Морти, и Рик чувствует себя несколько секунд сбитым с толку, прежде чем он понимает, что этот Морти — просто великолепный актёр.

Восхитительный и потрясающий, способный изобразить удивление, ужас и возбуждение, которые были бы присущи совсем зелёному, неопытному мальчишке, а не тому, кто, работая в борделе, должен был хотя бы понаслышке знать об этих тварях всё, что только может пригодиться.

— Ты забыл, что они размножаются во влаге? — хмыкает Рик, проталкивая пальцы в Морти глубже, до упора, и нащуывая колючий бок. — П-поторопись, Морти, пока они не забили твои кишки до горла и не растянули внутренности шипами.

Это, конечно, враньё, ведь влаги в клизме ровно столько, что даже если маленькие твари очень захотят, больше десятка им не размножиться — жидкости не хватит и на деление, и на надутие. Но и это приличное количество для того, кто может кончить просто потому что кто-то дразнит слишком чувствительный сфинктер головкой члена.

— Чёрт, Рик, черт! — Морти кричит перепуганно и снова принимается тужиться — на сей раз куда активнее, чем в прошлый.

Новый ёж выходит медленнее предыдущего — он немного больше по объёму, и Морти стоит поторопиться, если он не хочет почувствовать, как внутри застрял раздувшийся шипастый шар. Тут, конечно, есть медпункт, но до этого лучше не доводить.

— Давай, Морти, — подбадривает его Рик, и против желания Морти сжимает его ягодицы, заставляя и без того узкий проход прочувствовать мелкие округлые шипы внутри в тот самый момент, когда они протискиваются через сверхчувствительное отверстие, заставляя по настоящему потерять голову.

Морти кончает задницей снова — Рик чувствует это пальцами, стоит только скользнуть в растянутую, беспощадно раскрытую тварями дырку. Морти кричит, мечется, тянет себя в стороны, и уже даже не повторяет его имени, наверняка забывая о том, как говорить, так же, как сейчас Рик забывает о сумасшедшей ревности.

Он дразнит этим действом чужого Морти, но тот так хорош, что он просто не в состоянии перестать думать о собственном. О том, как тот реагировал бы, вздумай вместо галактических — и сравнительно безобидных — семян протаскивать в заднице через границу этих самых ежей.

Чтобы не спустить от таких мыслей, свой член приходится стиснуть одной рукой и дать переждать, потому что слишком дикая фантазия рисует ему настолько горячую картину, что Рик наклоняется к распластанному, сжимающемуся Морти и оставляет короткий поцелуй на вздрагивающем животе.

— Они ещё там, Морти, — напоминает Рик, и мальчишка снова делает это — проталкивает их наружу, пытаясь избавиться от паразитов, постепенно заполняющих его задницу, размножаясь прямо в ней, делясь снова и снова.

Третий и четвёртый выходят один за другим, и Рик испытывает нерациональное желание трахнуть внука прямо сейчас. Выебать его и залить свою сперму, просто чтобы посмотреть, как безриковый Морти будет кричать, пытаясь избавиться от каждого нового ежа, кончая бесконечно, и чувствовать головкой шипастый бок, пока мальчишка будет выталкивать из себя не только мелких тварей, но и тот самый член, о котором он так долго просил.

Да, зрелище было бы просто потрясающе, а то, как кончал бы Морти снова, и снова, и снова, стало бы какой-то феерией — такое ни одному секс-празднеству не снилось, ни один его прошлый любовник не мог и не сможет никогда чего-то подобного. Для этого у них должны быть рыжие волосы, карие глаза и россыпь трогательных веснушек на носу, которые будут касаться друг друга в носовых складках, пока Морти будет морщиться от каждого последующего, куда более опустошающего и изматывающего, чем предыдущий, оргазма.

«А после можно было бы выебать его до реальной потери сознания», — новая горячая мысль опять вынуждает Рика сжать член, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

— Не могу больше, — бормочет Морти, прежде чем зайтись в яростном крике, выпуская ещё пару ежей на свободу и содрогаясь от нового анального оргазма — какого по счёту, никто из них не знает.

— Ну же, парень, — хмыкает Рик, — иначе он будет слишком большим и ты не справишься, вот тогда тебя и впрямь разорвёт. Твоя задница будет долго заживать, потому что я всё равно тебя трахну в неё, да, Морти? Ты ведь будешь меня об этом умолять, да? И я буду просто не в состоянии отказать...

Рик не замечает, как увлекается своими фантазиями настолько, что даже перестаёт заикаться. На самом деле, несмотря на все договорённости, только в такие моменты, когда каждый из них забывает себя, они принадлежат друг другу.

И совсем не имеет значения, есть ли у этого Рика собственный Морти и наоборот — они просто те, кто съехал по фазе так одинаково и так далеко, что терять им больше нечего.

— Прошу, Рик, — невнятные звуки странным образом складываются в слова, хотя прерывающееся дыхание, стоны и скулёж скрадывают половину из них. — Рик, я не... Я Морти...

Бормотание лишено всякого смысла, но пока внук сжимается, выталкивая из себя, похоже, последнего шипастого ежа, до перебитого похотью сознания Рика доходит простая мысль, которую тот пытается донести.

«Нет-нет-нет», — вот и всё, что может думать Рик, разглядывая приходящего в себя медленно мальчишку, который даже, чёрт бы его побрал, не убирает руки с задницы и не опускает ног после подобных заявлений, словно он заправская шлюшка — та, за которую Рик и заплатил, чёрт бы его побрал.

— Мой Морти? — недоверчиво уточняет Рик, но тот, наконец вынув руки из-под собственной задницы, тянет на себя, тем самым нарушая очередное правило — поцелуи только для своих Морти.

Его губы — нежные, а на внутренней стороне нижней мелкая царапина, на которую Рик обращает внимание не сразу. Он находит её кончиком языка, когда мальчишка страстно целует его, и застывает.

«Чёрт! Порезался вилкой», — пробормотал сегодня утром Морти и, чуть поморщившись, пошёл осматривать губу в зеркале.

«Господи, М-морти, каким надо быть Д-джерри, чтобы порезаться вилкой», — усмехнулся тогда Рик, глянув на мелкую ранку и, получив фак, показанный через зеркало, выкинул эпизод из памяти.

Этот самый порез находит язык Рика, обрушивая на него сознание того, что он только что сделал. И хорошо, что дальше ежей дело не зашло, ведь всё могло быть куда более плачевно. Но мягкие губы, страстный поцелуй, и раздолбанная, раскрытая, охотно принимающая его член задница не дают Рику утонуть в самоненависти.

— Слишком большой, — опять шепчет почти до самых яиц насадившийся на член Рика Морти, замирающий и скрестивший подрагивающие ноги у него на пояснице.

— Идиот, — фыркает Рик, давая тому ненужную передышку, чтобы огладить острые бока, как он и хотел, прижаться губами к налившемуся и потемневшему от притока крови соску, и слушая симфонию из охов и криков, почувствовать себя на седьмом небе, пока он сжимает в руках своего до умопомрачения.

После ежей Морти можно трахать в любой позе не боясь порвать — те всегда правильно растягивают пацана, и потому-то он пользуется ими достаточно часто, чтобы знать, как хорошо будет, если сейчас он выйдет и размашисто войдёт, снова погружая весь член, от головки и до самого корня, в податливое и сладкое тело.

Но Рик ждёт, прижимая к себе внука, как бесценное сокровище, и чуть стонет, выдыхая с нежностью его имя, стоит только оторваться от сосков, пробраться поцелуями выше, до губ, и снова накрыть мягкие, податливо открывающиеся своими.

Толчок, ещё и ещё — каждый из них Морти встречает на полпути, бесстыдно подмахивая и хрипя его имя на повторе, будто странную, но действенную молитву. Молитву, которая всегда работает, особенно если смотреть на Рика заплаканными от избытка чувств глазами и шептать её сорванным от криков его имени голосом.

Упряжь на члене слабнет, когда Рик одной рукой чуть нажимает правильно на соединение за яйцами, и Морти снова кончает, пачкая их обоих брызнувшим семенем. Рик входит поглубже, прежде чем кончить, и сдавливает мальчишку в руках, понимая, что, кажется, только что он всё-таки натянул своего Морти, а не случайную замену.

На душе от этого тепло, как и от страстных объятий, которые внук не разжимает даже тогда, когда проваливается в негу, обессилев, опуская затёкшие ноги на кровать.

— На кой хер, М-морти? — спрашивает Рик, стоит им перевести дыхание, и заглядывает в полные довольства карие глаза.

Его член всё ещё внутри содрогающегося от малейшего движения прохода, и Рик точно знает, что если сейчас продолжить неторопливо двигаться, то мальчишка заведётся ещё раз, но совсем потеряет способность мыслить.

— Я люблю тебя, деда, — с целомудренной нежностью отзывается Морти, и, как самая большая насмешка, вокруг члена Рика сжимается горячий анус.

— По-семейному, не иначе, — хмыкает Рик и всё-таки делает сладкий толчок в стискивающую его задницу и любуясь тем, как его собственный Морти всё-таки теряет от него голову.

И на сей раз Рик теряет её вместе с ним.


End file.
